The Untold Story of Maya Uchiha
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Maya Uchiha is just a normal kunoichi in the Leaf Village. She's not vengeful like Sasuke. She just wants to see Itachi and her father again. Through her missions, she soon gets coerced into joining the Akatsuki, leaving all her friends and lover behind.


**The Untold Story of Maya Uchiha**

**Ch. 1  
**

_Flashback/End flashback_

It was a bright and cheerful morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. The fifth Hokage was just getting used to her new place as Hokage and Sasuke hadn't left the village just yet. It was one of those mornings when everyone was happy just because of the weather, except one person…

Maya Uchiha.

Maya was an extremely lazy 17-year old but somehow made it to the top. A lot like her older cousin, Itachi, she was a prodigy. By the age of 13 she was a Jonin and now at the age of 17 she was the captain of an ANBU Black Ops squad.

With her whole family massacred, she lived with her best friend, Lila, Lila's boyfriend, Kenji, and her boyfriend, Spike. All four of them grew up together and now were on the same squad. One big dysfunctional family.

She looked over her mission scroll again and frowned.

"Tsunade-sama, is this really necessary?" Maya asked.

"I think you need it. You seem…distant lately." Maya looked up at the leader of the village. Distant? She wasn't distant. She was a murderer, assassin, or downright cruel but she wasn't distant.

"Tsunade-sama, with all do respect, this doesn't seem worth my time. I'm a highly skilled ANBU captain you want me to play babysitter? Get some Chuunin to do it."

"Maya, I understand you hate children-"

"People."

"Okay…people, but you WILL do this or so help me, you'll spend the rest of your days as a ninja at the Academy teaching all the kids!" Tsunade yelled. Maya gulped back her fear and quickly exited the room.

She didn't always hate children…or people. After the massacre, she was declared guardian of Sasuke. Growing up inside the compound she loved her younger cousin very much. Taking care of him was another thing. She hated what his brother did to him…and her. She wasn't close to anyone in the family except for her Aunt, Uncle, and cousins but she didn't want them all killed. After Itachi killed everyone she felt betrayed and hurt so she just stopped trusting anyone who walked on two legs.

She got to the training grounds where she was to meet the three Genin under Kakashi's instruction: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and…Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, there! I'm Maya! I'll be taking over for Kakashi-san for a while!"

"Neh…where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He had to do a mission for Tsunade-sama."

"Oh…"

"So…what do you all want to do today?" Maya asked. She didn't want to train. They probably didn't want to either. The mission was only to "watch after Kakashi's students."

"We're not training?" Sasuke asked, skeptically.

"I don't really want to train right now…do you all?" Maya said, staring at her younger cousin. He looked at her a little confused.

He did live with her…for only about six months. She…really wasn't the mother type and had no idea what she was doing she pretended that she did…so he told her that he would rather live alone.

"_Sasuke-kun! How was school?" Maya asked as soon as she heard the door to her small one bedroom apartment open._

"_Uh…it was fine," Sasuke answered._

"_Oh? Did you learn anything new?" she asked in a sugar coated voice. Ick. He hated the sweet sound to it. He knew Maya all his life. She never sounded so sweet. It didn't fit her at all._

"_Yes…"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Stuff. Look, Maya-chan, can we talk about something else…or nothing?" Sasuke asked, trying to be kind about it. She gave him a hurt look and he immediately felt guilty. Then he heard a beeping sound and her eyes brightened and she gave a huge grin that nearly touched her eyes._

"_Oh! Sasuke-kun, I made dinner! It's healthier than ordering take-out every night!" She pulled a tray out of the oven, saying 'Ouch' as she realized it was hot and she wasn't wearing a mit. They both stared at the…substance in the tray. "Maybe I did something wrong…"_

"_Is this supposed to be healthier?" Sasuke asked, astonished that anyone could make something so…burnt. "What is it?"_

"_Lasagna…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_You want take-out?"_

"_That sounds good."_

"Let's go to the arcade!" Naruto yelled, pulling Sasuke out of his reverie.

"Awesome! You two game?" Maya asked. Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

* * *

At the arcade, Sasuke and Naruto spent all of their quarters trying to beat each other at Pac Man well, to rephrase that, Naruto spent all his quarters trying to beat Sasuke at Pac Man and Sakura and Maya played a little non-competitive game of Air Hockey-

"TAKE THAT, HARUNO!" Maya yelled as she hit the puck back at Sakura who easily deflected it. Now they had a crowd watching them. It may have been the noise that attracted the crowd…

"CHA! YOU CALL THAT A STRIKE? I PLAY BETTER AIR HOCKEY THAN YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"Having problems, ladies?"

"No, go away, Kakashi-san," Maya said, intent on killing the puck. Maya and Sakura stopped and turned to look at Kakashi. "You're back."

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cheered, eager to see her teacher. Sasuke and Naruto stopped their on-going battle as well and as the fighting stopped, the crowd dispersed.

"When I was told there'd be someone standing in for me while I was away I assumed there would be some training…not videogames.

"You know what they say when you assume!" Maya chorused. She cleared her throat after receiving the look she did from him. "Well…I didn't want to train them so I took them to the arcade!"

"You are truly the laziest ninja I know. I believe even more so than Shikamaru-san," Kakashi stated.

"Hey…you can't get onto _me_! You're lazy too! What do you do all day? Read those perverted books that Jiraiya-sama wrote, that's what!" Maya defended. Kakashi sighed.

"Um…we'll just be leaving now…" Naruto cautiously said as the three Genin slowly walked out of the building and then got out of there as fast as they could.

"They're gone."

"I know that, Maya. Now…why is it you decided to take them to the arcade instead of train them like you were told?"

"Tsunade-sama never said anything! She gave me a scroll that said watch them! So I did!" Maya defended. Kakashi chuckled. "You're not mad?"

"At you? I could never be mad at you. You act too much of an idiot sometimes for me to be mad." Maya sighed and then-

"WAIT A MINUTE! KAKASHI, GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as he walked away. Then she mumbled under her breath, "I'll show you idiot."

* * *

"Are you going to follow me all the way back to my apartment?" Kakashi asked as he turned and looked at where he knew she was. Kakashi had known she was following him the whole time. He was just wondering when she would reveal herself.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Always know when I'm following you. I'm the captain of ANBU squad 13. How can you detect me?"

"I know you better than you think, Maya. And besides, I was an ANBU too."

"Yeah, and you traded in the exhilaration of S-ranked missions for a bunch of whining snot-nosed brats and D-ranked missions, C, if you're lucky!"

Kakashi looked at her. "When did your hate for children start? You weren't always this way."

"Kakashi, when I was a child I didn't hate children, even though I'd rather hang out with Ita-kun but now I'm 17, I hate children."

"Right…that's the reason. Age. I'm not much older than you." He started walking in the front door of his apartment building. She sighed, looking up at the ceiling with the most stereotypical teenage expression possible.

"You're 26! That's way older than me!"

"9 years, Maya. I know you hate math but it's not that hard."

"No, 9 years and 9 months! You're birthday's next month! So almost 10 years!"

"I'm touched. You remember my birthday."

"Shut it, Kakashi."

"Do you want to come in, Maya-_chan_?"

"Don't mind if I do," Maya replied, a little stuck up.

Maya and Kakashi had a little history. He was best friends with her youngest Uncle, Obito and since Obito was always hanging out with her father, Kakashi came over a lot while she was growing up. She was a little young but Kakashi took a quick liking to her. She was 10 and he was 19…

"_Hey there, kiddo! Is your father home?"_

"_No, Uncle Obito. He's working late at the police station," Maya answered, glaring at Obito. He always referred to her as a kid. She may have been ten but she was pretty damn mature._

"_Huh…well, I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Kakashi. He's a good friend of mine. Kakashi, this is my favorite niece, Maya."_

"_I'm your only niece, Uncle Obito," Maya stated. _

_Then she caught sight of Kakashi. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She couldn't see his mouth because of the mask he was wearing but could tell he was smiling at her from the way his eyes lit up. He looked built from what she could tell. A definite ninja…Her ten-year-old heart raced._

"_Hello, there, Maya." Even his voice sounded amazing! Maya quickly realized what she was thinking and stopped. He was too old for her. He definitely didn't like her like that and she had better things to do than go after handsome guys like train to be the best ninja this clan has seen!_

"You never invite me over anymore, Kakashi!" Maya called from the living room. As soon as she said it, he was back in the room with two bottles of soda. He handed her one. "My favorite. How thoughtful."

"So, how's that boyfriend of yours?" Kakashi asked in a nonchalant manner but Maya knew him well enough to know he was jealous.

"He's on another solo mission."

"Another one? Is he ever home?"

"Not anymore…it's like he doesn't even care about his team anymore…or his girlfriend! AND…no, I shouldn't be telling you this…"

"Maya." He was inches away from her face. Her breathing hitched. "What did he do?"

"I think he's cheating on me."

"Do you have any proof?"

"You always ask if I have proof! About everything I say! You know you're so-" He cut her off with a kiss. She didn't even realize that he had taken his mask down. Right now she didn't care that her lifelong passion of finding out what his face looked like was right here…she closed her eyes and entangled her hands in his hair.

"_Good morning, Maya." Maya groaned._

"_What are you doing here? It's too early!"_

"_Obito and I were just in the neighborhood…"_

"_Bullshit!"_

"_When did you get that mouth, little Maya?" Obito asked from the doorway._

"_When did you care what I said?"_

"_I don't but I bet your father would mind if his little angel was cursing…"_

"_He's never here. He wouldn't know."_

"_Whatever…" Maya looked at Kakashi and got a little too curious for her own good._

"_Kakashi-san?"_

"_Yes, Maya?"_

"_What's under your mask?"_

"_My face."_

"_What's it look like?"_

"_You want to find out yourself?"_

"_Yes!" She cheered, thrilled. He gave her the oddest look she had seen. It reminded her of the look Itachi had given her before pushing her into the lake. She was lucky she had taken swimming lessons at an early age!_

"_Then you have to reach the mask." She glared at him. Then she walked over to where he was standing and jumped up in an attempt to grab the mask. She failed and sighed in an annoyed fashion._

_She hated her childish shortness…_

_She walked over to the table and grabbed a chair. She slowly dragged it towards Kakashi and climbed on top of it to try to grab his mask. She was so close when he moved. She lost her balance but before she could tumble to the floor someone caught her._

_Kakashi._

"_I never said you could use a chair."_

"_Kakashi-san, I vow from this day forward, it is my lifelong goal to find out what your face looks like!" Maya said. Obito and Kakashi laughed._

They pulled away and just looked at each other.

"Okay…that's different," Maya said, at a loss for words. "I…have to go. Work." Maya said as she quickly got out of there, not even looking at Kakashi as she left. After she closed to door, she stopped and thought about what just happened and smiled to herself. Then she walked the block and a half back to her own place.

"Maya! There you are!" her best friend, Lila yelled, happy to see her friend. "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Really, what is it?" She felt arms wrap around her waste and a kiss on her right ear lobe.

"Hey, baby. I missed you." She froze. Not five minutes before had she been making out with Kakashi and today her boyfriend came home.

"Hey! You got back early! It was easy then I guess?" Maya tried to sound thrilled but was just too shocked.

"Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I did, Spike."

"Hey, Maya, Lila, Tsunade-sama wants us to go to her office."

"What about me?" Spike asked, incredulously.

"She said you need to rest since you just got back." With that, the three of them went towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"I have a mission for you three."

"Ooh! It sounds fun! Do I get to kill someone?" Maya asked in a sadistically happy way.

"Maya, we've talked about this…" Lila said, warning her.

"Yes, actually. Your mission is to find this man and kill him."

"What did he do, Hokage-sama?" Kenji asked as he looked over the man's picture.

"He's trading in secrets of Konoha to the Akatsuki."

"Heh…I can take the Akatsuki!" Maya declared, pumping her fist in the air.

"Maya, no, you can't. You can not defeat ten older guys that have years of experience on you! They were probably Jonin by the time you were born!" Lila tried soothing her ego. Maya just glared.

"You all are dismissed. And…Kenji," Kenji looked back at the Hokage. "make sure Maya doesn't do anything too stupid." Kenji smirked and nodded.

"I never do anything stupid! Wait…guys! Guys…Guys! Guys?" Maya had realized they were already long gone so she ran to the main gate in an effort to catch up.

"Took you long enough," Lila said, with her arms crossed, glaring at Maya. Maya 'hmphed,' and started walking ahead of her team.

"So…exactly where is this man we're supposed to kill?" Maya asked Kenji.

They all had their roles in the team, even Spike when he was with them. Maya was the captain. Kenji was the brains and keeper of the mission scroll. No one trusted Maya to hold onto such valuable information. Lila was the tactful and Spike was the brute strength of the bunch.

"He's in the next village over right now. He's just there on business and girls…" Maya and Lila stared at him. "He's a womanizer."

"I vote Maya take the kill on this one," Lila said.

"Why do I have to always get the pervs? Eh…who do I care? I love a good kill…especially when they fight."

"The whole 'Itachi killing the clan' thing really screwed you up, didn't it?" Lila asked, staring in bewilderment at her best friend. Maya held up her fingers to signal 'a little bit.'

* * *

"Alright…we all know the plan?" Kenji asked, staring at Maya.

"What? I get it, I get it…Come on, Lila!" Maya cheered as she dragged Lila off in the direction of a night club called 'Stardust.'

"I hate you right now, Kenji," Lila mumbled as she was dragged off.

The girls went straight up to the bodyguard and gave a smile. He let them in and there were groans all down the line of unlucky people who just wanted to have a good time. They stepped into the club and felt many eyes upon them.

The reason for this was, in fact, because of their apparel. Right before they got to the club, they both went into a nice store...for hookers, it seemed, and bought some outfits.

Maya was wearing a silver halter styled dress that cut off mid-thigh with a very low neckline with a pair of silver stilettos that had straps all the way up to her knee in a criss-cross fashion. Her dark black hair was let down and went to about her chest in beautiful curls, matching her face nicely. She wasn't wearing makeup, but she really didn't need any. She never needed any to begin with.

Lila was wearing a black lacy tube top that stopped a few inches before meeting her tiny ripped jean skirt. The skirt only barely made people guess what exactly was under there. To finish it off, she had nice black slip-on flats. Her blonde hair was up in a messy yet, sexy bun with two hairs from her bangs framing her face.

The girls quickly glanced around the room and found what they were looking for. Lila went directly over to the man and Maya walked over to the bar and ordered a martini.

"Hey, there, cutie, you here alone?" a guy who was suddenly standing next to Maya asked.

"Get lost," Maya said, coldly. He looked at her like she had kicked his puppy.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No."

His arm slid around her and she got annoyed and flipped his hands off of her.

"What part of no don't you understand? Or do I need to spell it out for you? I'm not interested in you. So, GET LOST!" she practically yelled. She glared at him for a while and he started backing away. It was then she realized that she had accidentally triggered her Sharingan. Cursing under her breath, she slowly walked over to where Lila and the man was while concentrating on turning the Sharingan off. Lila was practically on top of him when Maya had returned.

"Well, hello there, cutie! Is my…friend bothering you? She tends to be a little needy…" Maya said, giving Lila a look of envy, jealousy, and a tiny bit of rivalry.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I know I haven't written ANYTHING in forever but here's a new story I was thinking about. Tell me what you think!

~DeiDeikunsgirl


End file.
